femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Scare Master
closing : clattering : Fluttershy: Fuzzy Legs, do you think you could secure those windows? : shooting : close : Fluttershy: And you'll alert me if anything scary comes close to the cottage? : squawk : Fluttershy: Oh, who am I kidding? When something scary comes close to the cottage! Please tell me my hiding place is ready. : Harry: growls : Fluttershy: Oh, look, you've filled it with everything I need to survive this awful night. Thank you. Thank you all! Now I don't have to step a hoof outside until this whole thing is over. : clattering : Fluttershy: Oh, no! You don't have any carrots? Do we have any other fresh veggies you may enjoy? : Angel: growls : Fluttershy: Or maybe some hay? But that means I'll need to go out... on Nightmare Night! : and lightning : laughing : song : fireworks : sound effects : Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star: giggling : Fluttershy: screams : Foals: singsongy Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite! : Fluttershy: gasps : Foals: singsongy Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite! : Granny Smith: Fluttershy? What're you doin' out and about? It's Nightmare Night, remember? : Fluttershy: How could I forget? Oh, I don't suppose I could borrow a few pieces of hay from you? I forgot to stock up on food for Angel, and you do seem to have quite a lot. : Granny Smith: We need it for the Apple Family Haunted Maze. voice The scariest maze that there ever was. Who knows what lurks inside? : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure I'' don't. : '''Granny Smith': Is that a mummified pony that just leaped out at ya? : Fluttershy: I don't know. Is it? : Granny Smith: And what's that crunchin' sound beneath yer hooves? Maybe it's the bones of ponies that didn't make it out alive! : Fluttershy: B-B-B-B-Bones?! : Granny Smith: And are those peeled grapes or a thousand slimy eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave? : Fluttershy: Please tell me they're grapes! : Granny Smith: Oh, I'll never tell. laughter : and lightning : Fluttershy: sobs : Granny Smith: Huh. I wonder what got stuck in her craw. : and lightning : opens : Fluttershy: Twilight? Hello? screams : Spike: You think it's scary now, just wait until it's done. : Fluttershy: That's okay. I'll take your word for it. : Spike: grunts Hey, wait a minute! It's Nightmare Night and you're here and not holed up in your cottage! Does this mean what I think it means? : Fluttershy: That I foolishly forgot to stock up on food for Angel and had to go out to get him something but got spooked in town so I came here hoping Twilight had some lettuce I could give him? : Spike: Oh. I thought maybe you decided to come out with us tonight. : Fluttershy: Goodness, no! I couldn't be out tonight. I just couldn't. : Spike: Technically speaking, you already are out right now. : Fluttershy: Oh. I guess that is true. : Spike: So what if you stayed out a little longer with your friends? I know they'd be super excited. : Fluttershy: You think so? : Spike: You would make them so happy if you joined in. They wouldn't believe their eyes! Come on, Fluttershy, what do you say? : laughter : Pinkie Pie: And then it got very, very quiet and suddenly they realized the balloons had never been inflated! : All but Pinkie Pie: laugh : Rarity: Did I ever tell you about the night that the mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes? : Rainbow Dash: What happened? : Rarity: I just told you, darling. A mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes. : Pinkie Pie: squeals : Fluttershy: Hi, everypony. : All but Fluttershy: scream : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? : Fluttershy: Everything is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. I've decided to join you in your Nightmare Night festivities. : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Seriously? You? Out? Tonight? : Fluttershy: Every Nightmare Night, I shut myself in my cottage and refuse to come out until morning. But it's just like when I was afraid to sing in front of anypony. If I hadn't given it a try, I never would've found out how much I enjoy it. : Applejack: And we'd have missed out on how great you sound. : Rarity: Fluttershy with us on Nightmare Night? Why, that's positively the most wonderful news I've heard in ages! : Pinkie Pie: You can get dressed up in a costume with us and play Nightmare Night games with us and eat candy apples with us! : Applejack: Don't forget the best part. Goin' through my family's corn maze! : Pinkie Pie: squee : Fluttershy: Oh, right. The maze. : Applejack: Uh, only if you're up for it. : Fluttershy: Oh, I am! I am ready to take on Nightmare Night! : All but Fluttershy: cheering : Fluttershy: shuddering giggles Just practicing. laugh : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling : Rarity: Mummy? No. Headless pony? No. Vampire fruit bat? Ugh, definitely no. You see, Fluttershy, the beauty of Nightmare Night is that you don't have to dress up as something scary. : smack : Rarity: Ooh! Yes. This one will look gorgeous on you. Period costumes are all the rage this year. What? No good? : Fluttershy: What if we encounter something terrifying and need to get away quickly? All those layers could slow me down, or worse, make me trip! : Rarity: Oh. I never... considered that. Never fear! : smack : Rarity: hums Ooh, now this is a real stunner! I call it "Masquerade"! Just a simple black dress underneath but with this ornately decorated mask! : Fluttershy: A mask? : Rarity: No? : Fluttershy: They can just be so difficult to see out of. : Rarity: Yes, but this one has eyeholes. : Fluttershy: W-What about being able to see what's to the left or right of me? : Rarity: I suppose your vision would be somewhat obscured. It's your first Nightmare Night out and about, and we do want you to be comfortable. : Fluttershy: What if I just wear the dress? : Rarity: Oh, sure, dear. That's... fine. herself It's so plain, it's frightening. loud Oh, my! Look at all of you! My costumes fit you to a T! : Applejack: Hoo-wee, we're gonna have the best time! : opens : Rainbow Dash: Hey, Fluttershy, where's your costume? : Fluttershy: I'm wearing it. : Pinkie Pie: gasps I get it! You're a robber escaping into the night! You're a ninja escaping into the night! You're black licorice escaping into the night! : Fluttershy: Close. I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask. : bonk : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that's great! Isn't it great? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah. : Pinkie Pie: So creative. : Applejack: Great costume. : Pinkie Pie: I figured I'd save the really scary games for next year when Fluttershy's more used to it. : All but Rainbow Dash: Round and round and round you go, where you stop nopony knows! : Pinkie Pie: Okay... go! : Rainbow Dash: grunting Good luck beating that, Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: Well, um, it's just that if I'm blindfolded and somepony were to leap out in front of me, I'd never have the chance to defend myself. : Rarity: That's fine, darling. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. : Twilight Sparkle: We're just glad you're here. : Pinkie Pie: We don't have to finish that game. I have another one I know you'll love! Bobbing for apples! : splash : Fluttershy: gulps : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what's wrong? : Fluttershy: It's just that, um... What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster appears? How would I even hear to know I was under attack? : beat : Pinkie Pie: Time for candy! : Fluttershy: It is? : Pinkie Pie: I made candy bags. Each bag has been made with each of you in mind, complete with each of your favorite candies! : Rainbow Dash: Ha! Awesome! : Pinkie Pie: Here. Take it. Take it! What are you waiting for? : Fluttershy: Well, it's just... What if when I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help? : beat : Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. We've only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together, and I'm already taking all the fun out of it, aren't I? : Pinkie Pie: You're not taking out all of the fun. : Rainbow Dash: Just, like, ninety per— : clang : Rainbow Dash: ...Some of it. : Fluttershy: I really wanna do this. But there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I couldn't possibly predict what might upset me. : Twilight Sparkle: Unless... you were the one doing the scaring! : Rainbow Dash: Her scaring us? laughing Oh. You're being serious. : Twilight Sparkle: The thing you hate is being scared, but if you're the one doing the scaring, then... : Fluttershy: Then I can help you all have fun and I can still be a part of Nightmare Night! : Twilight Sparkle: So you like that idea? : Fluttershy: I think I do! And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the perfect idea for how I'm gonna do it! : Pinkie Pie: Really? Oh, this is so exciting! : Fluttershy: voice Meet me at my cottage in an hour. voice Oh, I'm excited to see everypony soon! : at door : creaks : Fluttershy: voice Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party! : Rainbow Dash: Did she just say "tea party"? : Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like it's a scary tea party? : Rainbow Dash: sighs : Fluttershy: voice Have a seat. Don't be scared of what awaits you. Go on. Pass the sugar. Oh, no! There is none! You're a terrible host! Rarity, put your coat on! : Rarity: Why would I do that? : Fluttershy: voice You need to cover up because no one has complimented your dressssssss! Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches! : Pinkie Pie: Huh? I can't. There's nopony there. : Fluttershy: voice That's right. Because she didn't care to show uuuuuup. : Pinkie Pie: What? : Fluttershy: voice A friend who didn't come through. That must scare you to the coooore. Quick, everypony, look behind you! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what are those? : Fluttershy: voice They're unplanned guests. Your woooorst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them! Oh, no! There's a tiny kitten that needs a home! But you are over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help! I said, "You don't have time to help!" This should appear to scare you! voice Why don't you look terrified? You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you. Can you imagine anything more upsetting? : Rarity: It was a really good try, darling, but the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature. : Twilight Sparkle: It was really creative, though. I never would have thought of... all this. : thunk : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm just not cut out for this. Just go on without me. : Rarity: Oh, no. We couldn't possibly. : Fluttershy: You have to. This is the night you look forward to all year. : Pinkie Pie: We could... stay here? : Fluttershy: It's okay. I really want you all to have fun. This is how I spend every Nightmare Night. Please go. I'll be fine. : Pinkie Pie: Eh, it's funny. I actually thought she had an idea for something really scary for a second there. : Applejack: She definitely tried her hardest. : closes : Fluttershy: I did try my hardest. : Angel: on table : Fluttershy: Or... maybe not. I suppose I could have gone with something a bit scarier. You're right! I've been taking baby steps! I think it's time for grown up ones! I don't suppose you have any ideas how I could do that? : Angel: mischievously : Applejack: Everypony's linin' up for the corn maze, y'all! Let's go! : Spike: Oh, yeah! I can't believe we're finally doin' this! : whinnies : All: laugh : Rainbow Dash: It's a good thing Fluttershy isn't here because she would never be able to handle this! : screams : All: gasp : Big McIntosh: Boooo... Eeyup. : All: laugh : crackling : Rarity: What. Is. That. Sound? : Pinkie Pie: It looks like... bones! : All: scream : Rainbow Dash: Looks like a bunch of dried sticks painted white to me. : Applejack: Hey, try to keep up the illusion, would ya? : Rarity '''and '''Spike: Gah! : All: laugh : Pinkie Pie: Whoo! : whoosh : Applejack: Agh! What was that? : Spike: Don't you know? : Applejack: Uh, o-of course I do. It was, uh... : moans : peeyow! : All: scream : continues : Rarity: grunts Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress. : continues : Applejack: exclaims : All: yell : thud : All: groan : Rarity: What is this? Is it a tunnel? Where does it lead?! : grinding : slam : Twilight Sparkle: Which way are we supposed to go now?! : Applejack: Uh, I don't know! I don't know what's goin' on! : Rainbow Dash: grunts What do you mean? Didn't you help plan this? : chair : Applejack: Whew. There's Granny Smith. Not that I was ever scared, 'cause I wasn't. I'm a pretty good actress when I wanna be. Granny? screams : All: scream panting : crash : Spike: Applejack, didn't you know about any of this?! : Applejack: Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about any of this, but maybe they're just tryin' to make it interestin' for me, too! I'm sure Granny Smith or Big Mac is behind this. : Granny Smith: muffled Are those peeled grapes or eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave? cackling : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream : Applejack: chatter That's what we were supposed to do! I don't know why we're down here! This is really scarin' me now! : Pinkie Pie: chattering : stomps : Monster: growls : Pinkie Pie: How did that get down here?! : Monster: roars : Rainbow Dash: RUUUUUUUUUN! : Pinkie Pie and Spike: panting grunt : Pinkie Pie: I can't see! : Rainbow Dash: I can barely move! : All: grunting : Rainbow Dash: It's like glue! : All: grunting : Monster: roaring : Twilight Sparkle: grunts : zap : Monster: growls : All: screams : Flutterbat: cackles snarls : All: whimpering : Fluttershy: Oh, my! I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? : Applejack: Fluttershy? : Rainbow Dash: It was you the whole time?! : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! : Rarity: That... was... : Pinkie Pie: THE BEST THING EVER! squee : Rainbow Dash: It was way more terrifying than the most terrifying thing I could have thought of! : Applejack: You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze! : Twilight Sparkle: How did you do all this?! : Fluttershy: After you left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night. So I asked Granny Smith if I could try to make the maze even scarier for my friends. : Rainbow Dash: You came up with all of this? : Fluttershy: I had some help. Angel was the scary figure that kept scurrying after you in the maze. Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for you to see and move. And, of course, Harry was the especially scary monster. : Harry: happily : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That was inspired! : Pinkie Pie: You have to do this every year! : Applejack: Uh-huh! : Rarity: Absolutely! : Twilight Sparkle: Every year! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! : Fluttershy: We could celebrate Nightmare Night together every year. But the truth is I really don't want to. : Pinkie Pie: You don't?! : Rarity: But you've done it. You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together. : Fluttershy: Yes, but I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea. : Pinkie Pie: Spoooooooooky tea? : Fluttershy: No. Just regular tea. We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them. Actually, I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it. : Twilight Sparkle: Then we are, too. : Harry: happily : squeaking : Fluttershy: sighs I don't know why I doubted myself for a second. Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night. : credits